The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device and a semiconductor integrated system and relates to a semiconductor device including a memory chip.
Semiconductor devices called MCP (Multi Chip Package) or MCM (Multi-Chip Module) where a memory chip of large capacity and a logic chip having a specific function such as image processing are mounted in the same package are becoming pervasive.
In this regard, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-77296 proposes an embodiment where a self-test circuit (BIST: Built-In Self-Test circuit) is mounted on a logic chip in an MCP and a test of a memory chip packaged in the same MCP is performed.
However, the embodiment is a method where the logic chip accesses the memory chip, and the embodiment does not disclose a method where the memory chip is directly accessed and the memory chip is tested and debugged.